


.kitty~

by prinbody890



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse, Some Humor, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinbody890/pseuds/prinbody890
Summary: Yuta is an abandoned and abused calico cat hybrid, scared of humans he hides away in dark alleys and abandoned buildings.One day while hiding in an old abandoned apartment building, Yuta’s caught by a man who plans to turn his makeshift home into a luxurious apartment complex.The man is quickly interested in the small calico hybrid that’s hiding behind some brick rubble and immediately wants to claim the hybrid as his.“Come here kitty, I’m not gonna hurt you, my name’s Taeyong.”





	1. .kitty~ found

It’s been about a month since Yuta found this old abandoned apartment building, there was rubble everywhere, some graffiti, and the place overall looked like it’s been through hell and back, but Yuta didn’t care. The building’s structure seemed ok and it still had running water. Room 5 was only one room in the whole building that hadn’t been hit too hard by destruction, sure there was dust, dirt, rubble and some rats crawling around, but after a quick clean up and a little hunt the apartment looked brand new. Well to him at least.

The room had a working sink and shower in the bathroom, no electricity which he expected, and no heating, but surprisingly the room did have a nice bed with a lot of cozy blankets and pillows occupying it in the master bedroom, there were also some nice clothes left behind by the previous owner that didn’t fit him in many ways but they helped him stay warm and clean which was a god send to the little calico hybrid. 

As time didn’t really exist for the hybrid, Yuta made himself somewhat of a routine to keep himself sane, as he was indeed a cat hybrid which meant he needed to be coddled and praised often. Once Yuta woke up which turned out to be around 7:30 a.m he would go and find any food that he could, sometimes if he was brave enough he’d manage to steal an orange or two from the fruit stand a few blocks down, other times he was left picking through the garbage to scavenge anything he could. After eating his “breakfast” Yuta would start to read one of the many books left in the apartment, most of which were college textbooks mostly pertaining to Business, one here or there about Chemistry, but most importantly the one about Korean.

Yuta had originally come from Japan and only knew Japanese his previous owner however was a Korean man who came to Japan on a business trip and bought him on a whim, his previous owner however wasn’t a nice man, due to Yuta’s inability to understand or speak Korean and his owner’s indifference towards their lack of communication, Yuta would often get beaten for no reason he could understand. Turns out his owner beat him because he was a “bad cat” because he didn’t have his heat yet, which wasn’t abnormal he was only 13 at the time, hybrids don’t even get their heats or ruts till about 17 years old. But because of his lack of heat and his owner only wanting to “fuck a nice hot slick hole” his owner never cared for him, treated him like a slave and insisting on beating him whenever he didn’t finish dinner on time or if he didn’t clean correctly. His old owner never left any scars because he didn’t want to “damage his milky porcelain skin” but he did indeed break his bones often, his favorites being his ribs and his legs. 

Yuta studied those books every day and soon became fluent in Korean and learned college chemistry and business, using the supplies left in the apartment to help aid him with this. Once Yuta finished learning all of what the books had to teach him he continued on to the book shelf filled with different sorts of literature that he could now understand. His favorite story so far had been a book series named “Percy Jackson and the Olympians” the thought of greek gods and demigods fascinated him so much, Yuta wished that one day he could be as smart as Annabeth Chase daughter to Athena. Yet Yuta knew that all he was, was “a dumb good for nothing defect that’s a waste of space”. Yuta knew this as this is what his previous owner always told him, after studying from the Korean book Yuta was able to learn everything his owner had called him; “slut”, “whore”, “useless”, “retarded defect”, and his favorite “a retarded cat that should’ve died before he wasted his money”.

Plagued with thoughts of his owners past abuse Yuta simple whimpers and started to mew in sadness as he cuddled up into one of the many blankets and pillows left on the bed and cried. 

 

Taeyong was ecstatic, he finally won the battle in court and successfully obtained his father’s old apartment complex that was left to him when he died. As stated in his will but his father’s greedy retail agent that he worked with tried to claim the property as hers, stating that is a shared investment on a contract agreement that they both signed on. Luckily the judge ruled in favor of Taeyong as the contract became legally null and void once his father died. As per request of his father’s will Taeyong set to make the current rubble filled old withered down apartment building into a beautifully modern, eco friendly, and luxurious apartment complex, as that was all his father wanted. Sure it was a bit materialistic and greed filled as he intended to do this to compete with the neighboring complex but it was his father’s dying wish so Taeyong wished to fulfill it.

Getting into his black matte Mercedes Taeyong drove to his architecture firm that he owned in co-ownership with his best friend Johnny, now that wasn’t his real name, his real name was John Seo or his full korean name being Seo Young Ho. Taeyong met the korean-american while on a trip to america that he took for spring break along with his friends, there he met Johnny in a restaurant that him and some of his friends went to, as his friends proceeded to get piss ass drunk Taeyong had to apologize to Johnny who was their waiter at the time. Feeling bad Taeyong ended up tipping the man close to $200, not using his own money, Johnny in return was so grateful that he ended up giving Taeyong his number telling him to contact him if he ever needed help with english. The rest blew up from there.

All throughout junior and senior year of college the two would constantly text each other talking about new ideas of things they wanted to do once they graduate as Taeyong himself was going for his masters degree in architecture and Johnny his masters in international business and finance. They eventually created JT Architecture Firm where Taeyong and his team of five would design luxurious houses that practically ran themselves as they were all extremely eco friendly. Johnny on the other hand with his team of five managed the business side of things, they would find new clients and try to sell them on the designs that Taeyong’s team would make. Needless to say the business skyrocketed immediately as no one else could compete with the genius designs that Taeyong’s team created, nor fight with Johnny’s team when it came to hunting for clients or investors. 

In less than three years JT Architecture Firm became famous with the company racking in more than $5 billion dollars a year. It didn’t help that both CEO’s were extremely handsome, young, and single which had news outlets swarming to them wanting any little piece of gossip they could get their dirty hands on. Multiple companies tried to take them down and few as far trying to take them to court for fraud or theft, but no company had ever succeeded. JT Architecture Firm was seen as golden in the public, never involved with any serious scandals, though rape claims came up time to time which were always extremely easy to dismiss in court, and seen as trying to make a change as their products were always environmentally friendly.

Many people wanted to be them, and many more wanted to be with them, but as the sexualities of the two CEO’s was never mentioned or heard of it was tough to try to get either of the CEO’s attention, especially when both CEO’s didn’t seem interested in either gender. Though some still tried. Every time a girl threw herself at one of them at business parties either one of them would gently pry her off and then hand her over to security, the same happened with any guy that tried to do the same thing. Because of this the two CEO’s sexualities became a huge trending topic that was being covered on almost every social media platform.         

Once arriving at his firm Taeyong hid his face behind his briefcase as he fought his way inside of his company’s building. A security guard coming to help once he noticed the commotion. 

“Are you alright boss?”

“I’m fine Eunhyuk thank you.”

“No problem sir, oh yeah Johnny wanted you to go see him once you got settled and everything.”   
“Really? Ok did he say anything about why he wanted to see me?”

“No sir, he just said that he wanted to see you as soon as possible.”   
“Well then, thank you for the information Eunhyuk. Have a nice day now.”   
“You to boss.” Eunhyuk said waving goodbye to Taeyong who waved back once he got into the elevator and hit the button going up to the eighteenth floor. 

Setting his briefcase at his desk Taeyong then traveled over to Johnny’s office which was right next to his, knocking on the door before letting himself in.

“Hey, Eunhyuk said you wanted to see me, why?”   
“No other reason then to congratulate you on your court victory!” Johnny said as he turned around holding a cake in his hand that said “Congrats with Court T”   
“Awww thanks man, you didn’t have to get me a cake though.”   
“Of course I did, what else are we gonna eat at ur Congrats party!” Johnny said with fake horror etched onto his face in an over dramatic fashion.

“Congrats Party? What are you talking about?”

“Come with me and you’ll see!” Johnny said dragging Taeyong out of his office into the lobby where the rest of the eight employees were.

“CONGRATS TAEYONG!” All eight of them said in unison.

“Awww guys this is so sweet but you didn’t have to.”

“But we wanted to! We all knew how stressful this case was for you and how important it meant to you that you got your old man’s property.” Jeno, one of Taeyong’s designers said. 

“We also know how much of a stubborn bitch Irene is when it comes to business and shit.” Ten one of Johnny’s businessmen said. 

“True that one.” Doyong another on of Johnny’s workers who had the pleasure of personally working with the bitch said, making everyone laugh. 

“Look on the brightside, we don’t gotta work with that bitch ever again.” Haechan one of my other designers said, making everyone laugh again. 

Smiling Taeyong then stepped up.

“Well thank you guys, this trial did indeed mean a lot for me. Thank you for supporting me and throwing me this party. Now who wants some cake and champagne! Except for you four. Don’t give me that look all of you know that you’re too young to drink. Don’t try to pull the puppy eyes bull shit with me especially you Mark.”

“But mom~”

“And can you please stop calling me mom? I still don’t know where that came from or why you four call me that.” Taeyong said with a grin on his face causing the four youngest to smile before dog piling him into a hug.

“But we love you MOM!”

“Aish, these kids.”

 

The next day Taeyong woke up early and drove to go pick up Johnny as the two of them were going to survey the property they gained the day prior. 

Arriving to the building Johnny let out a low whistle while Taeyong just shook his head and let out a sigh. Climbing up the stairs the both of them slowly pushed open the front door to reveal the main lobby. Which was clean. Which severely confused both men currently standing in the entrance area to the apartment building. Unlike what they expected all the rubble was gone from the area and the floors have been swept and mopped maybe daily because of how clean the place was. 

“Well this is odd” Johnny started.   
“No kidding. How in the world is this place this clean. It’s been abandoned for almost three years now, and there was only minimally cleaning done after the earthquake hit.” 

“I don’t know really. If someone came in they wouldn’t have cleaned the place up they would’ve just taken what they needed then left so this is confusing.” Johnny answered.

Taeyong was about to say something else when he heard a door slam behind him. 

“Did you hear that?” Asked Taeyong.

“Yeah I did.” Johnny said slowly and turned to look at Taeyong.

“Say we mentioned someone stealing stuff, but we never did mention anyone squatting here.” Johnny said skeptically.

“You don’t think-”   
“Yeah that’s what I’m thinking.” Johnny said effectively stopping Taeyong from asking a rhetorical question.

“Well what should we do? It’s the first time we’ve ever had to handle a squatter.” Taeyong says straightening his back. 

“I guess we do the only thing a person can do. Confront them and get them off the property, and if they refuse call the police I guess.” Johnny said following Taeyong’s lead as they walked over to the room where the door was slammed shut. 

Slowly the two opened the door and was surprised to see the state of the apartment. The whole apartment looked spotless and clean. There was a few books open on the coffee table in front of the couch with a notebook, pink highlighter, and a similar pink pen. In the kitchen there seemed to be some day old ravioli which had some trash in it making the two CEO’s grimace in disgust. Walking further into the apartment the two investigated the bathroom which had some dresses and other frilly clothes hanging on a drying rack, all of them seemed to be hand washed judging from the tub that was currently still draining. Leaving the bathroom the two continued into the bedroom where they slowly opened the door and started to look around. In front of them was a large king size bed with a white lace canopy top, the bed’s sheets were baby pink and had multiple sections filled with frilly lace flowers attached. Fallen off the bed was a white faux fur blanket that looked like it had been pulled off the bed. Looking at how the blanket was falling off the bed Johnny nodded Taeyong to look towards the closet. Turning around Taeyong looked at the door of the closet that was indeed slightly ajar. Walking over Taeyong carefully opened the door. Only to reveal a small shaking male calico hybrid adorned in what seems to be a light blue sunflower dress and white lace panties which Taeyong could see from how the hybrid had his legs pulled up. Motioning Johnny over Taeyong opened the door fully making the hybrid whimper and then start to sob quietly.

“Whoa what the fuck dude.”   
“I don’t know man! I just opened the door and I found him. I think he’s been living here which would explain why everything is so clean.”   
“So what do we do with him? I can’t kick the kid out, look at him.” Johnny says pointing to the hybrid who’s now curled himself into a ball with his head between his legs. 

“I don’t know, I can’t kick him out either but he needs to leave so we can start with deconstruction. But I don’t want him out on the streets either. Judging by how he looks my guess is he’s a stray.” Taeyong said contemplating on what he can do.

“Well why don’t we take him then?” Johnny suggests.

“Take him? Take him where exactly?” Taeyong asks.

“Take him back to the office, he can stay in one of our offices until we can officially relocate him. I mean our offices after all have everything needed to actually be a physical apartment.” Johnny proposes making Taeyong think.

“You know that’s not a bad idea.”   
“No…” Yuta says very quietly from inside the closet, The prospect of leaving his safety scarring him indefinitely.

Shocked to hear the hybrid talk the other two fling their heads towards the small calico.

“No? Come on kitty, we don’t wanna hurt you. Can you please just come with us? We promise that you’ll get a nice comfortable home that has ac and electricity.” Johnny bribes.

“...please d-don’t m-make m-m-me le-le-leave.” Yuta stutters out in fear. Hearing this disheartens the two CEO’s and Taeyong then crouches down to Yuta’s level as best he can.

“Come here kitty, I’m not gonna hurt you, my name’s Taeyong and I promise me and my friend won’t hurt you. This building isn’t safe to stay at. If you come with us I promise you we’ll do everything we can to make sure you’re safe and comfortable ok? We can bring anything you want with us. So please can you come with us? We can stop on the way and get you some really good freshly cooked fish as well so you don’t have to risk your health with the food we saw out in the kitchen.” Taeyong said holding out his hand as a way to say he’s not gonna hurt Yuta.

Yuta’s a mess right now, the last time he had to deal with a human being was his last owner who always brutally injure him. He’s scared that the two men that walked into the building will do the same, but when the pink haired man let his hand out to him and only left it there did Yuta think that maybe these men won’t hurt him. Carefully unfurling himself he shuffled to the hand presented to him and took a small sniff to get comfortable with the pink haired man scent. Looking up seeing said man smile then motion the brown haired man to do the same. Once Yuta has smelled and scented both hands he slowly got up and let the two unknown help him up and introduce themselves. 

“Hi, I’m Lee Taeyong like I said earlier, and my friend right here is Seo Johnny.”

 


	2. .kitty~loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta learns to trust and JT Architecture Firm creates new milestones for the nation.

The car ride to the “architecture firm” that the two humans spoke of was very quiet with Johnny in the passenger seat and Yuta in the bike quietly grooming his tail as the two men up front looked back to check on him every once and awhile. Placed next to Yuta was his small amount of belongings which consisted of his clothes, which actually belonged to the person who lived in room five before him, and his beloved textbooks and or “school stuff”. Johnny was surprised at the what the small hybrid wanted to bring, the clothes being clearly all female and somewhat lolita-ish and the advanced college textbooks being above what he thought the hybrid would be able to learn without any help of an instructor or professor. Taeyong on the other hand couldn’t keep his eyes off of the small hybrid’s feminine frame nor how cute he looks in the frilly sundress. Taeyong also couldn’t help but notice how skinny said hybrid was stopping at a well known restaurant that he called prior, placing an order for some crab cakes, salmon nigiri, and per special request a literal raw piece of tuna that had be cut clean and descaled. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go pick up your food alright?” Taeyong said looking at Yuta who just shyly nodded and curled up into a ball again. 

“Are you going to be ok being left here? My friend’s up front and he’ll make sure you’re safe, ok?” Taeyong softly said trying to get the hybrid to relax slightly.

The thought of being left with either of the two men by himself scared the absolute shit out of Yuta, but not wanting to leave the safety of the car he simply nodded to the pink haired male. Taeyong smiled in response and pat his head saying, “Good kitty.”. Surprised at the sudden affection Yuta stiffened again but then let out a small mew at the praise making both Taeyong and Johnny coo at him. 

Taeyong then left the car and let out a curse under his breath after spotting about two or three paparazzis. Quickening his pace he walked into the restaurant only relaxing slightly at the sight of the paparazzis being stopped at the door way of the restaurant by security as the establishment is very high class and well known to catering top tier celebrities and social elites. Walking up to the host stand Taeyong gave the host his name and phone number his order was placed under.

Thankfully the host came back quickly and after paying the astounding $76,000 won Taeyong was able to make his swift leave back to his mercedes. 

Yuta was nervous to put it frankly, yes he knew by Johnny’s scent that he meant no harm as he smelt safe, he just didn’t know how to act around a human again. 

“So Yuta, how long have you been living in that building?” Johnny asked hoping to get some information from the small calico.

“I-I lived there for about month...why?” Yuta asked back.

“No reason, me and Taeyong were just surprised by how clean the place was when we entered today. We expected it to be filled with dirt and rubble.” Johnny explained. 

“W-When I first started living there, there was a lot of dirt and rubble that I cleaned up in my time as I don’t really do much besides read an sleep. It gets boring to sit around and sleep all day.” Yuta explained to Johnny his reasoning behind cleaning the whole place. 

“Ah, that would make sense. But how did you move the rubble, wasn’t it heavy?”

“No the only rubble left were a few rocks and pebbles strewn about the main floor.” Yuta answered looking down at his hands that were now playing with the hem of the skirt of his dress, completely flashing his white panties again.   
“Well, thanks Yuta anyways for doing that. Now we don’t have to hire a clean up crew to make the place decent enough to work…in….” Johnny said and then slowed when he turned around and saw the hybrid flashing his white panties to him, the outline of Yuta’s soft dick barely there. 

Turning red in the face Johnny sputtered once his brain started to function again, and flung himself to look forward. 

“Yuta…can you please put down your skirt...your flashing you underwear…” Johnny said slowly with a red face and his hands covering his eyes as he felt like he just had indecent thoughts about such a pure and innocent creature. 

“Mmreow? I-I’m sorry, I’m not used to being around people...I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Yuta said as he put the hem of his dress down now looking embarrassed as he didn’t know he was flashing his underwear at the two businessmen.

“It’s fine, that actually brings up something. Your name, Yuta doesn’t sound korean.” Johnny asked.

“I-I’m not korean, I-I’m from Japan. M-My full name is Nakamoto Yuta.” Yuta answered becoming nervous once again at the thought of his home country and him being a foreigner.

“Ahhh that would make sense. But if you’re japanese, then why is your korean so good? How did you end up in South Korea anyways?” Johnny asks becoming confused on Yuta’s origins.

“M-My previous owner was a korean man who came to Japan on a business venture and purchased me on a whim. H-he wasn’t a good owner though and got upset with me when I never went into heat. He a-always t-told me that I w-was a b-bad cat because I didn’t do my chores in time.” Yuta said crying by the end of his explanation. 

Startled by the small hybrid sobbing and his backstory Johnny went into a full out panic to try and comfort the hybrid. He took off his seat belt and climbed into the back seat with Yuta mindful of his belongings and pulled the small hybrid into his lap and started to pet his head while whispering how he was a “Good kitty.”. This effectively was able to calm Yuta down as the touch starved hybrid wasn’t used to receiving this much affection or praise from a human. As Yuta slowly calmed down Johnny realized that he was falling asleep as Yuta started purring and cuddling into Johnny snuggling his head under Johnny’s chin and breathed in Johnny’s relaxing scent. Johnny cooed and continued to stroke the small calico’s back and sat there waiting for Taeyong to arrive. 

Once Taeyong made it back to his car, he was surprised to say the least at the sight of Johnny holding the small hybrid on his lap, having to bite back the bit of jealousy that flashed through his eyes for a split second Taeyong put down the bag of takeout before quietly starting the car back up again and continuing to drive toward their office. The drive took about fifteen minutes and Taeyong had to grit his teeth every time he looked back and saw Yuta snuggled on top of Johnny, not sure whether he wanted to coo at the sight of the hybrid or rip Johnny’s arms off that were still stroking Yuta’s back, Taeyong just settled with sighing and gritting his teeth. 

After Taeyong parked his mercedes he immediately called Siwon, the lead security guard they had, and informed him of their plus one and proceeded to tell him to make sure to get rid of any paparazzis for the trio. Hanging up his phone after getting confirmation from Siwon, Taeyong turned to the backseat.

“How about I bring Yuta in so you can get out, and then you collect his stuff and bring it inside.” Taeyong said wanting to hold the calico kitty, and not happy at the sight of said kitty in Johnny’s arms. 

Johnny simply nodded as he had no idea how he was supposed to get out with the small cat on top of him, completely oblivious to Taeyong’s blatant jealousy. Looking outside to see no paparazzis in the vicinity Taeyong looked back at Johnny who gave him a nod in return.

Slowly lifting Taeyong away from his body Johnny handed the small hybrid over to Taeyong who easily picked the hybrid up and settled him at his hip where Yuta made himself comfortable, nuzzling his head into Taeyong’s shoulder and clinging his arms around Taeyong’s neck. Johnny slowly got out after Taeyong got a hold of Yuta, grabbing the hybrid’s school supplies, duffle bag full of clothes, and the takeout they got earlier. Walking calmly towards the building noting the amount of security cars occupying the area, Taeyong and Johnny made their way to the eighteenth floor. Once there they received a casual greeting from one of Taeyong’s team members, Jaehyun, who paused mid way of his greeting at the sight of one of his bosses carrying a small sleeping cat hybrid.

“W-What’s going on boss?” Jaehyun asked confused.

“Don’t worry about it, can you please just get everyone in the lobby in about a half an hour so we can explain after settling everything down?” Johnny asked as Taeyong was now going into his office.

“Y-Yeah boss, no problem.” Jaehyun stuttered before leaving to inform the rest of the employees of their bosses’ request of summons. 

Walking into Taeyong’s office, Johnny sees Taeyong try to place Yuta onto the king bed placed in an alcove next to the beautiful windows that took up the whole back wall of the office. Only to laugh after seeing the hybrid cling to Taeyong harder and then coo as he saw Taeyong sigh before sitting down on said bed and then stroke Yuta’s back resulting in a purr from the hybrid. 

“So...care to tell my how Yuta ended up in your lap in the first place Mr.Seo?” Taeyong asked with a certain sharpness in his voice that it caught Johnny off guard.

“Jeez, calm down, I simply asked some basic information and how he got here. Turns out his previous owner was an abusive asshole that wanted Yuta to be one of those types of “pets”. But then got pissed cause Yuta didn’t go into heat, so he treated him like a lowly maid that he’d beat. Yuta got upset remembering this so I just tried to comfort him, chill man.” Johnny explained making Taeyong sigh, in anger or relief Johnny didn’t know.

“What the fuck kinda sicko would do that, Yuta doesn’t look a day over sixteen, I don’t even wanna know how old this fucker was when he originally got him.” Taeyong said with a scowl now on his face that dissipated once he heard Yuta let out a cute mew before going back to purring into Taeyong’s shoulder.

“What else did you figure out?” Taeyong asked.

“Well...his full name is Nakamoto Yuta and he’s originally from Japan. He’d lived in that building for about a month and cleaned up all the dirt and shit out of boredom. He was brought over here because of his owner...other than that I don’t know, he started to go into hysterics after explaining his relationship with his past owner.” Johnny said. 

Taeyong just sighed at the information Johnny said, it hurt him to know that the poor hybrid was abused throughout his childhood, most likely physical and mentally abused, Taeyong didn’t think he was sexually abused from what Johnny told him but he was still overall upset and pissed off. He still wondered how the little cat became a stray though. 

As the two CEO’s silently thought about the hybrid and their current situation, a knock disrupted them.

“Excuse me boss, but everyone’s in the lobby now, per your request.” Jaehyun said to Taeyong who still had Yuta sleeping on him. Sighing Taeyong got up, Yuta still resting on his hip, and left with Johnny to the lobby area where the rest of the employees were currently waiting. On arrival the two CEO’s got a lot of flabbergasted looks, some of the employees had their mouths open in shock, while others had their eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared underneath their’ fringes. 

Clearing his throat Johnny started, “Well as you all see here, me and Taeyong came across something rather unsuspected while surveying the building, turns out this little kitty right here has been living in a room in the apartment building. His name is Nakamoto Yuta and be nice to him, he was abused by his last owner and will be staying with us for now on.”

No one moved to say anything as everyone was still confused at the sight of the sleeping hybrid in a sundress.  Taeil shyly raised his hand.

“Ummm excuse me sir...not to be rude but why is he in a dress?” Taeil asked, endeared at the sight of the small hybrid in the dress, but still confused as it’s a male hybrid.

“We suspect that the clothes he’s wearing belonged to the tenant that lived there before the earthquake, he most likely started wearing them because of hygiene reasons.” Taeyong explained as he remembers seeing a ratty old pair of basketball shorts, a dirty stained grey t-shirt, some ripped up boxers, and a pair of old shoes that had the soles missing from them in the closet where they found Yuta.

“Any other questions?” Johnny asked, slightly worried as the expressions on everyone’s faces were neither disgusted or excited.

“How old is he?” Mark asked.

“W-We don’t know, he went into hysterics at the memory of his old owner that we couldn’t ask him any other questions before he fell asleep.” Johnny said with a frown on his face. Just as he said that, said hybrid let out an adorable “Mew~” noise before lifting his head off of Taeyong’s shoulder and looked around. Only to spook himself at the sight of multiple humans and proceed to climb over Taeyong, flashing his panty covered ass to all of the employees, and hide behind said individual. 

After Yuta had successfully climbed over Taeyong, and Taeyong could see again, as his vision was blocked by about 5’ of cat, Taeyong saw all of the younger employees with red faces and the rest with red ears looking in any other direction that wasn’t Taeyong and Yuta. Johnny sighed next to the pair as he was also witness to Yuta unknowingly flash his ass to everyone, he then turned to Yuta and started to softly explain that he shouldn’t do that while wearing a dress.

“W-What? I-I’m sorry...I w-was scared.” Yuta said quietly still using Taeyong as a human shield.

“It’s ok, just be mindful of what you’re wearing, what you did could be perceived wrong depending on the person.” Johnny said then pat the space between Yuta’s ears received a happy “Mrow” sound from the kitty.

“Did you have a nice nap kitty?” Taeyong asked the now awake hybrid once he got a grasp of the situation glaring at his employees knowing what was going through their heads.

“Y-Yeah...you’re comfortable t-to s-s-leep on…” Yuta said, quiet enough that only Taeyong could hear. 

“Ah, well that’s good then.” Taeyong said and proceeded to pet behind Yuta’s ears earning him a happy trill noise that made the rest of the employees coo.

“Well then is their any questions you guys would like to ask either us or Yuta?” Johnny asked smiling at the pair before facing his employees.

“Yeah, Yuta-ssi how old are you if you don’t mind me asking?” Mark asked again.

“Umm, last I knew, I was fourteen, but that was back in two thousand and sixteen I believe. I don’t know how old I am now though.” Yuta said with a blush on his face. 

“You would be sixteen or seventeen depending on your birthday, do you know when that is?” Jungwoo, one of Taeyong’s workers asked.

“Mhmm! October twenty-sixth!” Yuta stated proudly making everyone chuckle at the hybrids cuteness and excitefulness.

“Wait if you knew your age when you were fourteen, hold old were you when you last owner first bought you?” Lucas said without thinking resulting in Sicheng hitting him upside the hit telling him he was an idiot.

“It’s fine, my last owner got me in the year two thousand and ten, at the time I was told I was ten.” Yuta said with a soft yet bitter smile on his face.

“So young. How did you become a stray then? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to though!” Sicheng asked, then panickedly said as he felt that the question could be very insensitive towards the abused hybrid.

“No I-I wanna answer. M-My owner had a s-son that visited last year...apparently his father owed him money or something that he borrowed a month prior and his father hadn’t paid him back at all so he decided to confront him in person. When his son saw me he flipped and started fighting with his dad...he was apparently against hybrid abuse and was for hybrid rights so he tried to take me with him...but he failed miserably, the only thing he could do was leave me a note...the note said that he broke the look on the back door and for me to run...I was so happy I could leave that I thanked him all the way to the park that I eventually ran to…” Yuta said looking up with tears streaming down his face which still held a smile. 

“I-I’m sorry Yuta.” Taeyong said as he moved to stroke his back to comfort the now crying hybrid.

“I-I’m okay, I’m just happy that Jisung helped me leave and stood up for me. He tried his hardest but couldn’t do much as he just got a good job in Jeju.” Yuta said burying his head into Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Aww, it’s gonna be okay Yuta, you now have a family here at JT Architecture Firm!” Haechan said happily opening his arms to showcase his new family.

“I-I guess I do…” Yuta said while wiping his tears away and smiling to the other employees who smiled back.

After the little introduction meeting finished, Yuta shyly asked if he could smell and scent all the employees as it was in a cat’s nature to do the same, receiving an overwhelming amount of positive replies and some of the younger members, Jeno and Mark, running up to present Yuta with their hands, which Yuta scented and smelled immediately with a small smile on his face. 

It’s been about three months since Yuta moved into JT Architecture Firm and to say it was the best he’s ever lived is an understatement. The only people that actively lived in the firm were Taeyong, Johnny, and Lucas. Johnny and Taeyong both just converted their offices into small studio apartments, and Lucas took up their offer to live in one of the dorms located below them as he didn’t feel like trying to find a place by himself and the dorms were just as luxurious as the buildings they make. To say everyone loved Yuta is an understatement, he was an adorable ray of sunshine that helped destress and cheer up everyone in the office. Ten and Haechan often took the hybrid out to get more cute dressed, which Yuta admitted to liking more then pants as they were less restricting on his tail. He also helped Johnny’s side of business as he was able to take care of the more tedious paperwork that had to be done, leaving Johnny’s team to be able to focus of advertising and scouting for new investors.

During the time that Yuta’s been at JT Architecture Firm, he’s gotten closer to Taeyong who he deemed to be his new personal owner and or human, the following is what happened proceeding to Yuta’s claim;

_ “Ummm...Taeyong?...” _

_ “Yes Yuta?” Taeyong answered, curious as to what the hybrid wants to ask as he usually only calls him Tae or TaeTae as of now. _

_ “I-I was wondering if you’d consider to be my owner...I know the idea is crazy and far fetched because of everything and stuff, and I’d understand if you’d hate me because of how we met and how I was living in you property, you know what never mind this is stupid, I’m gonna go help Lucas bye!” Yuta rambled and then tried to leave only to get stopped by Taeyong who pulled him into a hug and said yes. _

_ “Wait what?” Yuta asked, not sure if he heard right. _

_ “I said yes you silly kitty...I actually got this for you…but I didn’t know if you would want it…” Taeyong said and then left to go pull out a medium size black box. _

_ “I know these are like really serious to hybrids so I didn’t wanna just hand it to you randomly but I think the ocasion fits.” Taeyong said sheepishly handing the box over to Yuta who carefully opened the box to reveal a beautiful baby pink leather collar with a small white gold bell hanging from the center of it, the back of the collar had a metal plate that had “Property of Lee Taeyong” inscribed into it.  _

_ Yuta slowly lifted the collar out of the box and then started to cry, handing it over to Taeyong in excitement and then turning around so he could fascend the collar around his neck properly. Turning around Yuta looked down shyly.  _

_ “H-How does it look?” Yuta asked quietly. _

_ “You look beautiful kitten.” Taeyong said as he liften Yuta’s head up by gently grabbing his chin.  _

_ The two looked into each other’s eyes for a solid two minutes before Taeyong gently leaned in still holding Yuta’s chin and kissed Yuta on the lips. Confused by the gesture but loving the calming and warm feeling the kissed spread through his body, Yuta leaned in to deepen the kiss, Taeyong then circling his hands around Yuta’s lower back and brought the hybrid closer.  _

_ Before anything further could happen, Taeyong pulled away making Yuta let out a “meow~” in protest. _

_ “Don’t be upset kitten, we’ll finish what we started once you get your heat.” Taeyong said as he pulled the hybrid in for a brief peck on the lips making Yuta trill in the back of his throat. _

_ “Promise you’ll mate with me?” Yuta asked, not exactly sure what that meant but knowing it felt right. _

_ “Of course kitten, anything for my cute little kitty. _

After Taeyong accepted Yuta “claiming” him, Taeyong filed the proper paperwork to state that Yuta was officially his hybrid. Sadly though news outlets flocked to this and after some discussion on how to deal with the massive influx of publicity, the company not sure whether it was good or bad, they decided to release the following statement;

Hello all, thank you for supporting and choosing JT Architecture Firm. It is indeed true that one of the CEO’s, Lee Taeyong, has adopted a hybrid. Lee Taeyong had originally met the hybrid while surveying his dad’s property that he gained after his father’s death. Said hybrid was living in the abandoned building, he was very skinny and scared of humans as a whole. Lee Taeyong saw this and couldn’t leave the poor hybrid so he took him under his wing to care and nurture this hybrid. Later it was revealed that this hybrid was mentally, verbally, and physically abused from the ages of 10-14. Heartbroken Lee Taeyong decided to claim this hybrid after getting to know him for three months. During those three months said hybrid has brought nothing but joy and happiness to JT Architecture Firm and we hope the relationship between Lee Taeyong and his hybrid Nakamoto Yuta will proceed to blossom, and we hope that you the people will proceed to support Mr.Lee and the Company.

Thank you JT Architecture Firm.

Many people ate this statement up, some companies and outlets tried to turn the story against them, saying things along the lines of them being unprofessional to take a hybrid in, as hybrids were only seen for sex by some old fashioned, conservative people. But the majority took the statement in good light, and JT Architecture Firm received a bigger fan base than before as many people were becoming pro-hybrid rights as views were changing. People saw this as the hopeful new standard, as Yuta showed people that hybrids were capable of doing more than just being lowly maids or sex servants. In fact Yuta was breaking so many barriers down that many pro-hybrid laws were able to get established, with the help of some monetary influence from JT Architecture of course. Now it was illegal to abuse your hybrid and your ownership could be revoked if your hybrid showed signs of abuse, anything from verbal to sexual abuse was seen as abuse and you could be taken to court for it. 

It was also determined, after a decent amount of medical research sponsored by JT Architecture Firm of course, that any sexual intercourse before a hybrids first heat and or rut is very damaging to the hybrids mental and physical health as their body’s aren’t prepared for anything until their heats or ruts and people will know if a hybrid has had a heat or rut as a dominant hybrid will have a fully developed know at the base of their genitals, while as submissive hybrids will be able to properly produce self lubricant to help with mating process. With this medical information multiple protests across the nation arose and it was eventually ruled that anything sexual done to a hybrid before their first heat or rut was deemed to be cruel and unusual punishment and would be trialed as such. After these laws were passed there was an expected uproar from many people and or companies that made profit from using hybrids as nothing more than sex slaves. Needless to say those people loss big time in court as most of them were decided to be guilty by the judge who declared that they were guilty to; rape, sexual assault, physical assault, cruel and unusual torture and or punishment, pediophillia (many of the hybrids in these situations were around ten or so years old), and some people were convicted of murder and manslaughter.

Yet with all this drama JT Architecture Firm was able to stay above it all and even more people loved them as they were the early activists for the pro-hybrid movement. JT Architecture’s biggest accomplishment would definitely have to be the Hybrid Shelter they made the apartment that Yuta was staying at. While yes Taeyong appeased his late father’s wishes and made the complex into a luxury apartment complex, he decided to make it so any abused hybrid who needed a new start could live there free all expenses covered as long as they helped out in the building. The building itself had state of the art medical equipment and trusted hybrid doctors that were hand picked by the JT Architecture team themselves. Each room was solar powered and had its own purification system so owning and running the building cost the firm almost nothing in that regard. 

Yuta throughout all of this was ecstatic that he was able to help his fellow hybrids and make the world overall a better place, yes he knew there were still problems with the world he just didn’t understand them as well as the others as he still had a very innocent childlike mindset. Yuta was even more happy when Taeyong’s team finished designing the Hybrid shelter and even happier when the construction team that the firm hires finished the building. Taeyong gave him room five, the room they found him in, so he could stay at the shelter and help care for the new hybrids that came in whenever he wanted. While Yuta did stay with Taeyong at the firm he did stay at the Shelter Wednesday to Thursdays as those were the firms busiest days and Yuta felt bad he couldn’t help out much. 

“Hey kitten. How was your time at the shelter?” Taeyong asked once his darling kitten made his way into their “apartment”.

“It was fun! A bunny hybrid just moved in today! He was really nice and even introduced me to his mate who was a dog hybrid!” Yuta exclaimed excitingly his tail happily swishing behind him.

“Oh? What were their names?” Taeyong asked, deciding to indulge in his hybrid as much as he could before he had to go to a meeting.

“Jungkook and Taehyung! Jungkook was the bunny hybrid and Taehyung was the dog hybrid! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a tail move that much in my life!” Yuta said with big eyes moving his tail around to show Taeyong who laughed along and then sighed when he heard a knock on the door.

“You have to go..?” Yuta asked with his ears pressed back and his tail dropping to the floor.

“I have to go to a meeting with Park Enterprise now with Johnny ok? But I’ll be back around six okay? We can cuddle and watch all the disney movies you love, so cheer up kitty!” Taeyong said pulling the pouty kitten into his lap.

“..Okay...if you promise…” Yuta said with a pout.

“I do indeed promise now how about you go nap while I deal with a tall big eared idiot.” Taeyong said making Yuta give a cute giggle before nodding and leaving to go settle on their bed before Taeyong pulled him back by the waist and placed a big kiss onto Yuta’s lips making his eyes droop a bit.

“I love you.”

“I love you to...TaeTae…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an inspirational spurt after making cookies and I have to drive two and a half hours tomorrow to go pick up my friend from her college...why am I up still >.<


	3. .kitty~claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut: Bondage, Toys, Some Dom Sub themes.  
> Please don't read if you're uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna make a spin off where Taeyong's the abandoned hybrid instead of Yuta, but still bottom Yuta because that's my preference.

It was currently October 26th, the weather outside was a pretty picture with the red, yellow, and orange leaves littering the streets. Today also happened to be the birthday of a certain hybrid, said hybrid was extremely excited as today he would finally mature and be a fully grown up hybrid, at least according to hybrid dynamics, and he’d be able to finally mate with his owner. Well hopefully at least as his heat could decide not to show up as it did last year, but according to Taeyong and Johnny that was most likely due to his body not being able to find the nutrients or energy to have a proper heat. The two CEO’s continued to explain the concept of health and stuff to Yuta but the calico started to doze off and ended up falling asleep as the two started to get into basic biology.

Today though was different, according to the doctors that Yuta was brought to regularly, when he was first being taken care of, he was perfectly healthy no longer being dangerously underweight like he was when the duo first found him. He still loved to wear frilly pretty dresses and skirts though, much to the amusement of the office, and to Taeyong’s dismay as Yuta still never fully grasped the concept of decency which resulted in Jeno and Mark running into the restroom to take care of some problems more than they’d like to admit. Taeyong couldn’t blame them too much either as he had a handful of unpredicted and uncomfortable boners from the calico, the sight of him leaning across Ten’s or Johnny’s desk showing his perfect thick, soft, and smooth ass being hidden by absolutely nothing, because of the hybrids love for lacey thongs, adding to this the sight of the hybrids lace garter belt connecting to the frilly white, black, or whatever colored thigh highs that the hybrid is wearing. That in itself can turn a straight man gay, Lucas’ words not Taeyong’s.

Said hybrid was currently curled up in his owner’s lap as Taeyong was looking over some paperwork that needed to signed off and then sent to Johnny so he could make an invoice. After hearing a “Mrow” noise Taeyong looked towards his shoulder where the calico was currently using it as a pillow, with his nose buried into Taeyong’s neck. Moving to start to pet the hybrid under his chin, Taeyong observed as the hybrid started to to open his eyes and move his head away from Taeyong’s neck to face his owner. Letting out a small coo, as Taeyong saw Yuta’s confused tired eyes look around as he was subconsciously purring.

“How you doing kitty? You hungry?” Taeyong asked absentmindedly moving his hand away from the hybrids chin to his ears.

“MmmmMrow...what time is it?” Yuta asked softly in return.

Chucking Taeyong said, “It’s almost four in the afternoon kitten.”

“Mmmm...can we get some ice cream?” Yuta asked feeling a little warm.

“Hmmm...we can, but you need to eat real food too baby.” Taeyong said stroking Yuta’s back making the calico purr at the warm feeling that it created going through his body.

“Well what’s something cold that we can eat? I’m not in the mood for hot foods.” Yuta said softly as he was distracted from the warmth spreading through his body and Taeyong still stroking his back making him purr throughout the conversation. 

“Well~ we can get cold noodles, I can ask Jeno to go pick some up from the restaurant down the street.” Taeyong suggested while watching Yuta play with the white lace at the tops of the thigh highs he was currently wearing. 

“Sounds good…” Yuta said softly looking down as he became embarrassed by Taeyong heated stare. 

“Great, I’ll go call Jeno in now okay?” Taeyong said getting a nod back before Yuta got up to go lay himself over the loveseat that was placed along the side wall of the room, facing the desk and a TV screen that could dropped out of the ceiling. 

Pressing the intercom button on the phone next to him Taeyong announced, “Can Lee Jeno please come to my office, I promise it’s for something trivial that will result in free food.” Taeyong added to make sure not to scare some of the youngest of his employees. 

Jeno entered about two minutes later with a smile on his face, most likely at the prospect of free food, following behind him is Mark, who was tugging on Jeno’s shirt making Jeno’s face to have a slight annoyed tinge to it. 

“Hi boss, you called for me?” Jeno said while trying to pry Mark’s fingers off of his shirt, keeping the annoyed smile on his face. 

“Uhhh, yeah can you go pick up some cold noodles for me and Yuta from the restaurant down the street.” Taeyong asked brow raised at the sight of Mark clinging to Jeno and Jeno trying to get rid of him.

“By the way why is Mark here?” Taeyong decided to pry. 

“Well he heard you say free food over the intercom and decided that he would tag along.” Jeno said as he was finally able to pry Mark’s hands off of him.

“Come on~please~buy me some of their kobe steak~please~” Mark pleaded which made Taeyong laugh as the man was on his knees begging one of his coworkers for some steak.

“No, you can come and buy it yourself, why should I pay for your food anyways?” Jeno said irritation laced in his voice.

“Because you love me~” Mark sang and gave his signature puppy eyes.

“Nope not gonna happen.” Jeno said crossing his arms. 

Glaring now, Mark decided to fight back, “Fine, well then how about I just go and tell Haechan what you told me about how much you’d wanna “bend his ass over and eat him out like no tomorrow” and I can show him the video I have of you saying it to.” Mark threatened pulling out his phone.

“You wouldn’t” Jeno said glaring back at the blonde curly headed Canadian.

“Oh but wouldn’t I?” Mark said with a smirk as he tapped his phone and the sound of Jeno’s slurred voice came through the speakers.   
Panicking now, “F-Fine! J-JUST TURN THE GODDAMNED THING OFF!” Jeno screamed at the end. 

Pausing the audio clip, Mark smirked triumphantly, “Glad to hear that we came to an agreement, sorry for the unexpected disturbance sir.” Mark said turning to Taeyong who has been silently trying to hold his laughter in the whole time while Yuta was quietly giggling to himself on the loveseat.

Once Mark left, Taeyong burst out in laughter at Jeno kneeling on the ground in defeat. 

“So...Haechan hmmm?” Taeyong decided to tease.

“Not you too~!” Jeno pleaded.

Yuta feeling bad for the human, got up despite the weird heat coursing through his system, crouched down and then started to nuzzle against Jeno’s head that was buried into his hands. 

Hearing the purring Jeno looked up and smiled at the hybrid crouched down next to him that looked at him with a smile, Jeno’s smile was soon replaced with his red face after looking down and seeing the hybrids small erect dick that had the tip poking out of the top band of his pink lace thong. Sputtering Jeno shot straight up startling Yuta who let out a loud cry and fell onto his butt, tears in his eyes.

“What the fuck Jeno!?” Taeyong asked rushing to the now crying hybrid.

“H-He ha-has a p-problem...sorry…”Jeno said red face looking down his his hands covering his eyes.

“What the hell does that even mean.” Taeyong said picking the small hybrid up and moving them to the loveseat where he positioned Yuta onto his lap.

“Lo-lo-look u-under his skirt!” Jeno said and then ran out of Taeyong’s office not wanting to deal with the current awkward yet threatening atmosphere that was filling the room, he especially didn’t want to think of what would happen if Taeyong saw Jeno’s current problem he had as well forming in his slacks.

“What the fuck is wrong with that kid?” Taeyong said and then froze and the feeling of something small and hard on his thigh. Carefully lifting the hybrid’s skirt up Taeyong froze at the sight of his hybrids little cock hard and leaking. Placing the skirt down Taeyong looked up and saw Yuta’s flushed face with blown pupils.

“Kitten...are you in heat?” Taeyong asked after feeling Yuta start to grind his balls onto Taeyong’s thigh.

“...h-hot…” Was the only thing Yuta said before he let out a small soft meow and started to roll his hips onto Taeyong’s thigh.

After recovering from shock, Taeyong smirked and straightened Yuta up on his lap, cupping the hybrids ass as he did this. 

“Baby~ why didn’t you tell me you were in heat? That was very naughty of you kitten.” Taeyong said while petting Yuta’s head.

“D-didn’t know...please help me TaeTae...it’s so hot…” Yuta said trying to grind his hips desperately on Taeyong getting frustrated when Taeyong lifted him up high enough so he couldn’t grind down no matter how much we tried. 

“Oh kitten, I’ll help don’t worry but we gotta wait till everyone leaves ok?” Taeyong said, knowing how possessive he’ll get with his employees on the floor not wanting anyone else to hear his kitten sounds, that were his and only his. But Taeyong knew what he was going to do, as he knew keeping his hybrid from being pleasured during his first heat will be excruciatingly painful and torturous, and Taeyong didn’t want his baby to be in pain. Looking down at his kitten that was now whimpering in pain Taeyong cooed and pet his head and decided to explain his plan to the small calico kitten.  

“I have a game that we can play, ok kitten? I promise you it’ll make you feel really good ok? Do you trust me baby?” Taeyong asked brushing Yuta’s hair away from his forehead and held him by the cheeks lovingly, Yuta mewed in return and nodded yes.

“I need to to give me a verbal response ok?” Taeyong said sternly his grip tightening on Yuta’s cheeks.

“Y-Yes TaeTae…” Yuta barely was able to moan out.

“Ok then...Kitty, I need you to turn around for me and bend over the couch ok?” Taeyong instructed as he loosened his tie and left for a quick moment to grab a box from a draw he kept locked in his desk.

Once Taeyong turned back around he nearly dropped the box he was holding, in front of him was Yuta’s beautiful, round, soft ass that was shiny from all the slick his hole was producing, the sight of that paired with the white thigh highs and white lace garter belt almost made Taeyong come right there and then. Letting out a strangled noise from the back of his throat, Taeyong dropped the box onto the coffee table behind him and placed both of his hands onto Yuta’s ass.

“Fuck baby you’re so fucking wet.” Taeyong said mindlessly dipping his fingers into some of the slick that was on Yuta’s thighs. Taeyong then moved to slowly take off the lace thong that Yuta had soaked through, after successfully managing to take the garment off, Taeyong spread Yuta’s cheeks apart and then groaned at the sight of Yuta’s pretty pale pink glistening hole that was frantically twitching. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Taeyong groaned and then dived in to lick Yuta’s sweet little pucker. 

“a-AH!” Yuta moaned loudly, surprised at the new sensation.

Snarling Taeyong pulled back, “Be quiet kitty, I don’t want anyone to hear you besides me ok?” Taeyong said sternly gripping Yuta’s ass harshly as a warning, making Yuta whimper and let out a soft “yes TaeTae~”.

“Good kitten.” Taeyong said as he slowly loosened his grip on Yuta’s ass and slowly started to rub the soft cheeks. 

Diving back down Taeyong heard Yuta stutter a moan before Yuta was able to muffle it, deciding to let it slide, Taeyong started to lick and nip at Yuta’s rim, making Yuta’s thighs shake in pleasure, once Taeyong felt like his rim was soft enough he slowly added in a finger feeling himself twitch in his pants when he heard Yuta’s muffled pitched moan. 

Slowly massaging his finger in, Taeyong rubbed around Yuta’s walls until he could feel Yuta relax and push back onto his hand, making Taeyong insert another finger, slowly massaging the walls again until he felt Yuta stop clenching again. Smirking Taeyong crooked his fingers upwards and started to massage the small walnut shaped spot he felt, his smirk growing bigger when he felt Yuta jolt and moan obscenely into his own palms trying to be quiet for his owner.

“That feel nice kitten?” Taeyong teased, making Yuta whimper out a “yes~” that was followed by a loud moan. 

“Now, I got to finish looking at these papers, but I’m not gonna leave you like this ok kitten? Can you stand up for me please baby?” Taeyong asked removing his fingers from the wet inviting heat.

Groaning Yuta shakingly pulled himself up onto his legs and followed Taeyong to an armchair he had placed against the wall facing his desk. 

“Ok, can you sit kitten and then I’ll get you into the right position ok?” Taeyong said and he had Yuta sit and then spread the hybrids legs over the arms of the chair and then placed the hybrids arms behind him. Taeyong said a quick, “good kitten.” before leaving to get the box he left on the coffee table. Opening it he pulled out two sets of soft velvet cuffs that he used to attach Yuta’s legs to the arms of the chair and to cuff his hands behind Yuta’s back. 

Whimpering Yuta looked up worriedly at Taeyong.

“It’s ok sweetie, I promise you you’ll enjoy it ok? This is just so you don’t touch yourself and you behave.” Taeyong said with a sweet face and then pet the end of Yuta’s tail to calm the nervous hybrid who purred and calmed down in response.

Smiling Taeyong then pulled another item out of the box, Yuta looked at it confusedly, it was somewhat long, curved with a weird grooved pieced on the end.   
“Now, I’m gonna put this inside of you and I promise you’ll feel good, it shouldn’t hurt either because of the prep earlier too.” Taeyong said which Yuta nodded in response wanting the pleasure to come back and overtake the heat that was starting to build again. 

Taeyong slowly inserted the toy stopping every time he heard Yuta’s breath hitch, once the toy was fully inside of Yuta, Taeyong slowly rotated the toy around so the flat grooved end was facing up inside of Yuta, the reaction was immediate, Yuta’s eyes widened and he let out a small shout of pleasure, his hips bucking trying to get away from the intense feeling but wanting to get closer to it at the same time. Taeyong smirked at this reaction and grabbed the tape that he recently brought over as well and taped the toy in place. 

“W-wha~” Yuta moaned as every time he moved the grooves of the toy massaged his prostate. 

“This,” Taeyong said tapping on the end of the toy making Yuta moan, “is a prostate massager, it’s very effective with dealing with hybrid heats, and I’m gonna use it on you so I can finish the paperwork I left on my desk, it should only take a half hour at most.” Taeyong said with a devilishly sweet smile on his face, turning around and picking up the ball gag that he left on the table earlier, “and because I know you don’t know how to be quiet yet.” Taeyong said before motioning for Yuta to open his mouth and placing the gag into his mouth. Taeyong then turned around picking up a remote that he left on his desk. 

“Also I should mention, you can cum as much as you like kitten.” Taeyong said and then turned a dial on the remote making Yuta shoot up and start to moan behind the gag, looking at Taeyong with teary eyes. Taeyong just smiled back and then his face turned serious as he started to look over the paperwork he was reviewing earlier.

Yuta sat there writhing in pleasure, unsure of how to move as the toy was taped securely into his ass, making it so he couldn’t put it out, but at the same time the vibrations attacking his sweet spot made his mind go numb and warm.   

About ten minutes pass when Yuta can’t take the pleasure anymore shaking as he lets out a shout and cum comes out of his little cock spraying everywhere onto his tummy. Coming down from his high, Yuta starts to tear up as the toy’s vibrations don’t stop but only proceed to get stronger, panicking he looks to Taeyong who doesn’t look over to the slowly wrecked but has a smirk on his face as he continues to sign off on his paperwork. It’s only when he gets to read the last paper that he needs to sign off on that Taeyong turns the dial all the way up, smirking when he hears Yuta’s shout and looks up to see him moaning uncontrollably behind the gag as his body starts to shake as he’s cumming and he doesn’t stop as Taeyong keeps the toy’s vibrations all the way up. Looking back down to sign the paper Taeyong almost loses it right then and there when he hears a panicked moan from Yuta and looks back up to see Yuta’s small little cock squirting out a clear liquid. 

“Fuck kitty, just full of surprises aren’t you.” Taeyong says as he signed off on his last document and heads over to his little baby, checking the time and smiling from seeing that it’s almost six at night, meaning all of his employees besides Johnny and Lucas have left.

Slowly Taeyong removes the tape holding the toy in Yuta’s ass and pulls out the violently buzzing toy making Yuta sob as he squirts again from the stimulation. Removing his own clothes and then Yuta’s binds, Taeyong slowly carries Yuta over to their shared bed and then gently places him on his lap, while he rests against the headboard. 

“Come here baby, that’s it.” Taeyong grits as he felt the slick tight heat of Yuta slowly engulf his dick, Yuta was now moaning like crazy, feeling his head become warm and fuzzy.

“Good kitty, now just relax, I’m gonna take care of you now.” Taeyong said as he slowly lifted the hybrids hips up and then slammed them down making Yuta let out a wanton moan as he felt his body shake through another orgasm. 

“Fuck, how many times have you’ve cum so far baby.” Taeyong said in amusement as he kept thrusting into his now drooly limp kitten that was still begging for more with tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry kitten, TaeTae’s got you.” Taeyong said as he picked up his pace smirking lightly at the sight of Yuta’s small cock just leaking cum non stop. 

Bending over, Taeyong took on of Yuta’s rosy buds into his lips making the hybrid shoot up at the sensation, and let out a strong stream of cum, Taeyong repeating the same ministrations onto Yuta’s other bud making the hybrid mew out loud.

Feeling his end coming soon, Taeyong picked up the pace even more as he pinched and rubbed Yuta’s nipples as he felt the hybrid go completely lax and limp in his hold even more than he was before, the hybrid’s small cock leaking cum like crazy now.

“I’m gonna cum baby~” Taeyong said as he roughly slammed up into Yuta a few more times until he spilled his load into the hybrids heat, the hybrid letting out one final moan before falling into his owner’s embrace, softly licking at the underside of Taeyong’s chin. 

Lifting them both up, with Taeyong still inside Yuta, he moved them to the ensuite, where he ran a bath for both of them. 

Finally becoming somewhat coherent Yuta looked up at Taeyong as he rest his face against his chest.

“TaeTae?” 

“Yes kitten? Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough was I?” Taeyong asked worried as he started to massage and wash the kitten’s back.

“No, it felt really good, I was just gonna ask if you could pull out...I’m leaking.” Yuta said the last part softly as he felt uncomfortable at the feeling of Taeyong’s cum dribbling out of him. 

Startled, Taeyong slowly started to pull himself out and started to slowly finger his cum out of his lovely kitten, trying to not get hard as he heard Yuta’s little moans and whimpers. After he was cleaned out, cleaned, and then dried, Taeyong carried him back to their bed where he got one of his pink button downs for the kitten to wear to bed as well as some pink lace panties. 

“...d-do I have to wear underwear?” Yuta asked softly.

“Well no, you don’t if you don’t want to, why?” Taeyong asked confused as he put the panties back into the draw.

“...well I just wanted to sleep with you in me if that’s f-fine…” Yuta said, his ears going back in nervousness.

Taeyong groaned at the request and then climbed into bed and pulled Yuta on top of him, slowly easing his somewhat hard cock back into Yuta’s heat making both moan, Taeyong in pleasure and Yuta in satisfaction. Yuta then let out a happy, “Mrow” noise as he cuddled closer to his owner and started to absentmindedly lick his shoulder, making Taeyong let out a louder groan and wrap his arms tightly around the hybrid.

“You are going to be the death of me” Was all the Taeyong said, ignoring his now erection, and pulling the covers over so the two could sleep.

The next day Lucas comes into Taeyong’s office with a shit eating grin on his face, “Nice job man! How was that ass!?” Lucas said happily and loudly enough for the whole office to hear, which in resulted in multiple people then rushing in, Ten in particular looking like he was going to castrate him right then and there. 

“Thank you Lucas.” Taeyong said as he made a mad dash through the crowd of people at his door and then proceeded to run away as he felt one of Ten’s shoes nearly hit him in the head.

“LEE TAEYONG COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in college and I'm gonna see what I can do with a 7 day spring break, please don't hate me.  
> I recently started to get into NCT and I'd like to disclaim I don't own anyone mentioned and this is a pure work of fiction, I only own my writing and my thoughts.


End file.
